


Howling in the moonlight

by StilesHale91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute Ending, Dry Humping, First Full Moon, First Kiss, Full Moon, Kissing, M/M, Puppy Love, Underage Kissing, Virginity, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHale91/pseuds/StilesHale91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things happen differently at Lydia's lake house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howling in the moonlight

Apart from the intense anger what the freshman has felt, now some sort of panic began to take control over his brain and body, since he’s spotted the chains and restrains placed on a table. Suddenly memories ran through his mind how Scott has kidnapped him earlier on, then he barely was able to escape as Scott’s best friend tried to keep him in the other boy’s house.  
“Are those for me?” Liam didn’t expect to get an answer for that and thought it’s the best moment to escape. As the other three were focusing on to find out what lie to tell or how to comfort him, but just when he took a step towards the front door, the noises around him became unbearably loud, way more than previously in Kira’s car.

“Hey, hey! Liam! Jesus, calm down!” Stiles quickly crawled back from the blonde boy who’s just woken up and was about to attack Stiles who thankfully already finished securing the restrains on the younger boy.  
“Let me out! I’ll tell everyone how sick you all are!” He pulled on the chains as hard as he could and yelled in hope that anyone would hear him, however it was useless due to the loud electro music upstairs.  
“…yeah …it’s just great…Lydia’s hosting the party, Scott’s enjoying the lovely moments with Kira, and me, babysitting for a newbie werewolf with IED.” The dark brunette boy was walking up and down nervously grabbing onto his own gelled up hair. He could see the lightning of the room has changed as the full moon has brightened up the dark basement and the annoying yelling has stopped. The room was quiet apart from the electro music penetrating through the walls. When Stiles was about to turn around the first thing he’s spotted were the glowing yellow eyes. He took one step back when he heard the growling and as Liam ‘s face was now lit by the moon he could see his sharp fangs. He’s dealt with alphas, Onis, Nogitsune, but this was Liam, who was able to smash a car just because of his anger issues and not because he had any super powers, he just hoped the chains and restrains would be strong enough to keep the boy back from setting himself free and jump on Stiles. He gulped knowing he’s dealt with worse and began to approach the boy, no matter that it was probably a bad idea, wouldn’t be the first occasion for Stiles.  
“Liam, just try to focus on something, I know you can hear my voice. Scott had problems too with control, but he learnt by time.” Stiles jumped back a bit when Liam pulled on the chain roughly and growled at him loudly.  
“What..is happening to me…” Liam roared again at the boy, switching in and out when he was Liam and when the werewolf took control over his body and brain.  
“You’re a werewolf now, no matter how crazy it sounds to you. However you feel like we’re your enemies, we’re not. Now you’re part of our pack. So it’d not be exactly nice to rip my throat out…it’s because of the full moon, but someone who’s that strong like you has enough control.” Stiles said backing off whenever Liam was about to attack him and growled at him aggressively.  
“I can’t ….I can’t control it..Stiles…” He panted and pulled more on the chains, a crack starting to form along the wall. “…I don’t want to..I don’t want to hurt you…go..go Stiles!” Liam’s whole body shook and stared in shock at the other male as he crawled towards him.  
“I won’t abandon you. If you’d leave that’d be a bigger problem, believe me, Liam.” Stiles gulped as he approached the boy now being only few inches away from him the chains wouldn’t hold the younger male back any longer as he was way too close. He watched how the light brown haired boy was gasping for air and fought within himself, which made Stiles think back how Lydia helped when he had a sort of panic attack, and he wasn’t sure what was going on in Liam but his life was at stake, so being as bold he was, the dark brunette haired boy leaned in and pressed his lips against Liam’s , his lips trembling when he felt the boy grabbing onto his wrists feeling his claws against his skin, but he felt no harm. When he saw the younger boy opening his eyes it changed back to its original color and the uneven breathing stopped.  
“You kissed me.” Liam said on his tiny voice looking with his wide open eyes at Stiles.  
“Yeah..well ..of course I did…it’s um…has to do something with breathing and um..so…” He wanted to sound smart like Lydia but the words just didn’t come properly and he gasped when Liam kissed him back. “Oh..okay…and you kissed me back..” Stiles mumbled against the boy’s lips feeling now rather awkward and looked back onto those shiny blue eyes, not knowing what’s gotten into them as he simply just wanted to help, but somehow it turned out into something else and the next thing Stiles noticed that he returned the kiss and leaned in more, gently sucking on that rosy pink full lip. He was thinking about how his first proper kiss would happen but he had no idea it’ll be with Liam, not to even mention how good it felt. Stiles parted his lips more sliding in his tongue slowly feeling the other’s warm one rubbing against his, he hummed as the other ran his finger along his curls, the chains rattling when he lifted his hand. Stiles closed his and slowly wrapped his arms around the boy, gasping as Liam stopped the kissing and pressed pecks along his chin and neck before he rested his forehead on Stiles’ looking into those brown eyes.  
“What..are you doing?” Liam asked as Stiles reached into his pocket and began to unlock the chains eventually pulling the leather restrains off his wrists and looked back at him.  
“I don’t think you need them.” He shrugged and got up as he held onto the freshman’s soft hand, entwining their fingers. Stiles smiled finding it cute how Liam had to get onto his tip toes so they would kiss again, he grinned against the kiss when he heard how the party was getting rather loud up there. “Let’s get out of here.” Stiles mumbled and pulled Liam after himself dodging all the students till they finally made their way out. Once they were far enough from the house, they sat down in the middle of the hill casting their eyes onto the lake where the full moon has reflected on its surface.  
“Do you like me Stiles?” Liam asked and glanced beside him at the boy, their eyes meeting again.  
“I think I do..” he said quietly and slipped his hand onto Liam’s on what the other boy was leaning onto.  
“Will you kiss me again?” The younger boy asked on a shy voice and panted when without any further hesitation Stiles leaned in to kiss him now way more confident, a moan escaped Liam’s mouth what made him to blush all over his face. Stiles smirked a bit as he noticed the flushed cheek before he gently pushed the boy back onto the grass. He ran his hand over the boy’s chest slipping his jeans jacket off to place it under Liam’s head before he continued kissing him and Stiles moaned too once he felt those soft hands slipping under his blue hoodie. “I’m…I’m …a virgin..” Liam whispered a bit worried.  
“We won’t do anything like that, or anything at all what you don’t want to. And well only to comfort you, I’m a virgin too.” Stiles said and made a warning look when Liam looked back at him with a surprised smile. “Just shut up.” He mumbled and kissed him on the lips while he began to undo the buttons on the younger male’s white shirt then rolled up his white tshirt. He bit onto the edge of his lips from the view of the abs along Liam’s stomach, then he rolled it higher and lowered his head pressing kisses onto his soft skin. Stiles wasn’t only exploring what to do and how, but also discovering his attraction towards a male boy, not as it would ever been a big thing for him, he wouldn’t have denied that Danny or Jackson had a hot body, but he just never made a step like this. He glanced up into those beautiful blue eyes, it looking like the sky on a brightest day. Stiles ran his hand lower along the boy’s belly, belt, till he palmed the other’s bulge through his pants, what made Liam shiver a bit, but leaned into the other’s touch. He slipped his hands along Stiles’ back, he closed his eyes tight as with the rising pulse he felt his claws growing back, and he looked panicked into Stiles’ eyes with his yellow ones, but the older boy with the biggest calmness kissed him back and rubbed his hand more against his crotch, running his tongue down along the boy’s neck. Liam felt the goose bumps all over his body and no matter how hard it was he controlled himself not wanting to leave even one scratch on Stiles’ skin, he wouldn’t have harm him for the world. The dark haired boy began to undo Liam’s belt before he unzipped his pants and with the help of Liam pushed it down till his knees, the younger boy following his example, Stiles rolled on top of the boy and rubbed his hardness against Liam’s through the fabric of their underwear. “God..” Stiles panted and began to thrust himself faster against the boy, feeling the throbbing in his boxer becoming more intense, Liam cautiously slipped his palms lower to feel Stiles’ arse cheeks under his palm and pulled him tighter to himself. Stiles lowered down kissing the younger boy longer this time, their body has trembled at the same time. The boy on the top moaned against the other’s lips, while Liam let out a sort of half howl and half groan when he reached his orgasm as well. Stiles giggled a bit about that and ran his thin fingers along Liam’s sweaty temple, as he rolled off him pressed a peck onto his warm cheek, nuzzling his nose against it afterwards. “Stiles, will you date me?” The older boy watched when those pretty blue eyes met his look and smiled a bit, before he whispered against the delicate skin. “Unnecessary question, of course I will, silly.” Stiles chuckled slightly and wrapped one of his arm around Liam, both of them resting their eyes on the full moon as they were snuggled up like that.


End file.
